Your Voice
by ceruleanday
Summary: Aku melihat 'mereka'. Sedangkan, ia tidak. Aku mendengar 'mereka'. Sedangkan, kau tidak. Hanya yang kusesali darinya, ia bahkan menolak mendengar suaraku. RnR!


"_Kaa-san... Itachi-nii kenapa?"_

"_Ah, kakakmu baik-baik saja, Sasuke-chan."_

"_Tapi, semalam aku melihatnya berjalan-jalan __**lagi **__di depan kamarku. Aku sangat takut, Kaa-san. Bukannya Itachi-nii sedang sakit dan tak bisa bangun. Iya, 'kan?"_

"_Apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke-chan? Tentu saja Itachi tidak bisa bangun untuk sekarang ini. Ia sedang koma. Lalu kena—"_

"_Tapi, Kaa-san... aku benar-benar melihat Itachi-nii mondar-mandir di depan kamarku. Ia hanya berjalan di sana lalu pergi entah ke mana. Tidak hanya semalam aku melihatnya seperti itu. Semenjak Itachi-nii sakit dan tak bisa bangun... di situlah Itachi-nii sering berjalan-jalan di depan kamarku tiap tengah malam. Aku sangat takut, Kaa-san. Sangat takut..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Your Voice<br>**—_listen to my voice then you will be coming back. Back to the real world.  
><em>ceruleanday, July 2011

Genre : Supernatural/Horror/Hurt-Comfort  
>Hints of <em>Sho-ai<br>_AU  
>Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi, 1999<p>

* * *

><p>Aku melihatnya lagi. Lagi. Lagi...<p>

_Dan lagi._

Kau tahu itu. Kau percaya itu. Kau meyakini eksistensinya. Tapi, kau tak mampu melihatnya.

Kau merasakan kehadirannya. Tapi, kau tak mampu menebak sosoknya. Kau hanya menerka tanpa tahu apa yang kerap kali menemanimu di kala kau sendiri. Terpojokkan di sudut kamar atau ruang kelas yang gelap oleh teman-temanmu yang jahat. Lalu, kau merasa tenang karena kau telah sendiri. Biar kuluruskan. Kau bahkan tak pernah sendiri saat kau berada di sana—merenung di atas kasur sempit atau di dalam toilet.

Selalu ada _mereka _yang menemanimu.

Kalau kau baik pada_nya_, mereka akan menemanimu hingga kau menangis. Bila sebaliknya, mereka akan datang kepadamu. Meminta banyak hal, seperti jiwa dan tubuhmu.

Mereka sama seperti kita dahulu. Namun, banyak teori yang kemudian menjelaskan kehadiran mereka di antara kita. Salah satunya adalah alasan klasik—urusan yang belum terselesaikan.

Sama seperti _mereka _yang kini berdiri di sudut ruang kuliahku.

Ia seorang gadis. Berambut merah cerah dan hampir menyentuh lantai. Ia tak punya wajah, hanya pakaian zaman kuno yang sudah compang-camping sana-sini. Gadis itu cantik sekaligus mengerikan, menurut penerawanganku. Kualihkan perhatianku sepenuhnya pada gadis itu. Ia tetap menunduk hingga bel berbunyi. Para mahasiswa keluar berbondong-bondong untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kian berbunyi.

Tak satu pun dari mereka yang menyadarinya. Hanya _aku._

Setelah Asuma-_sensei _keluar, barulah aku menginjakkan kaki. Kudekati sosok itu. Memberikan jarak sejauh mungkin. Biasanya, _mereka _tak suka didekati manusia. Mereka lah yang akan mendekati _kita_. Itu sudah sifat khas mereka. Bila tak mendapatkan respon, aku harus segera pergi.

Ternyata tidak. Gadis itu menegakkan wajahnya—memerlihatkan rona merah bercampur gincu yang sudah awut-awutan sana-sini di wajahnya. Namun, tetap saja gadis itu cantik.

Ia tersenyum padaku lalu ia menghilang.

Kubalas senyumnya. Setelah itu, aku juga pergi.

Banyak hal yang kemudian kau tahu tapi tak bisa kau selesaikan. Sama seperti mereka. _Mereka _tahu kita hidup dalam jasmani yang nyata, setidaknya itulah mengapa Tuhan menciptakan kita dari tanah. Sedangkan, mereka adalah bagian dari tubuh yang hidup abadi tapi tak bisa bergerak dalam waktu yang nyata. Itulah yang mereka inginkan.

Dan, sebagai manusia, kuharap tak seharusnya kita bersikap arogan. Karena, pada akhirnya, kita akan menjadi ruh. Seperti mereka.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"<p>

Pemuda itu berumur dua puluh satu tahun. Mahasiswa fakultas psikologi di kampus ini. Kami diikat dalam takdir yang terlalu buruk. Dalam tempo lima tahun ini, aku harus hidup bersamanya dalam satu kamar. Asrama kampus ini memang asrama terbaik di ibukota. Fasilitas yang boleh dibilang lebih dari ekspetasi anak biasa sepertiku adalah nilai plus yang dicari oleh kakekku. Nyatanya, aku hidup dari biaya beasiswa kampus dan tunjangan pensiun kakek, Uchiha Madara, mantan pilot terbaik di masanya. Hanya, kecelakaan penerbangan yang membuat sebelah kakinya diamputasi mengharuskannya mengambil pensiun dini.

Aku tak ingin membebani kakek dan sudah sewajarnya bagi pria sepertiku tuk hidup mandiri. Hanya, lain cerita kalau harus satu kamar dengan pemuda pirang itu. Meski sudah kubuat sekat yang akan membatasi wilayah _yudiridiksi_-ku dengan wilayahnya, tetap saja ia akan masuk seenak hati seakan aku adalah _temannya_.

"Hari ini aku mau ikut kencan buta. Hihi."

"Hn."

"_Well, _kau tahu tidak, anak orang kaya itu—ya Hyuuga—dia bahkan sudah resmi bertunangan dengan _top girl _di kampus ini. Aaaaa, Sakura _-chan! _Kau mengkhianatiku..."

Ada yang tidak beres dengan otak pemuda itu. Berani-beraninya ia bersuara lantang dan keras di tengah-tengah perpustakaan sepi. Beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang berkutat dengan buku-bukunya berbalik dan mencibir pemuda itu. Ia hanya menjawab dengan kekehan.

"Kau mau ikut, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang terlalu dekat. Bukuku tak sanggup menutupi wajahnya. "Oh ya. Kau 'kan si anak _nerdy_. Mana tau yang namanya kencan buta. Pfft."

"Kalau yang kau bilang sebagai kencan buta adalah menghabiskan malam minggu terakhir di asrama dengan minum-minuman keras dan mabuk, lebih baik jika aku memang benar-benar berada di asrama sebelum Guy-_sensei _memergoki kasurmu masih kosong." jawabku penuh sarkasme. Wajah pemuda itu melorot beberapa centi. Sungguh menarik.

Ia membuat bunyi decitan mengganggu pada kursi yang didudukinya. Bosan, ia melempar dirinya pada sandaran kursi kayu. Mendongak dan menyangga kepala dengan kedua tangan di belakang. Kulirik dirinya, tampaknya ia melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tidak begitu tahan harus diamati dalam jarak sedekat dan selama ini. Bagiku, menatap objek hidup terlalu lama akan membuat matamu melihat hal-hal lain yang sebenarnya tak bisa kau lihat. Efek psikologis yang sudah sering kualami.

Bahkan, sudah ada dua sosok yang berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto—pemuda pirang itu. Memakai zirah hitam dan tak punya wajah. Bukan _teman _baik yang bisa diajak minum-minum, kurasa.

Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak enak.

Setelah dua, datang yang ketiga.

Ia memakai jubah merah. Wajahnya tak terlihat. Hanya tertutupi kerudung aneh. Aku tahu sosok itu ingin melakukan hal buruk pada Naruto.

Wajahnya seperti nenek-nenek. Keriput dan—

"Oi, Sasuke. Kau kenapa, eh? Lihat apa di sana?"

Aku sadar. Aku terlalu fokus pada sosok berjubah merah itu hingga tak sadar wajah statisku berubah bak patung dewa Odin yang penuh angkara murka. Sebab, kebanyakan dari _mereka _akan pergi setelah aku...

'_Pergi dari manusia itu. Ia bukan 'wadah' kalian.'_

...berbicara.

Dua sosok dengan zirah hitam akhirnya menyingkir. Si jubah merah menunjukkan seringainya padaku—tak ingin pergi.

"OI, TEME!"

Aku tersentak kaget.

"Kau sebaiknya segera kembali ke kamar sebelum tengah malam, Naruto. Atau... lebih baik lagi, tidak ke mana-mana malam ini."

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" tanyanya mencoba menguji kesabaranku. "Ah. Aku tahu, kau pasti—"

Bodohnya, mengapa Naruto berani menyimpulkan kalau aku ini ingin ditemani olehnya. Cukup sudah kebodohannya itu. Lebih banyak lagi kata yang diucapkannya, lebih banyak pula makian yang mungkin sama jumlahnya dariku untuknya.

"Terserah saja kau mau pergi atau tidak. Tapi—"

Kuraih ponsel tuaku. Kuambil gambar dirinya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Memakiku kembali dan aku tidak peduli. Aku yakin, ia pasti terkejut bila melihatnya.

"—terlalu banyak _teman _yang menemanimu hari ini. Itu sama sekali tidak baik."

"Omongan tingkat tinggimu sayangnya tak akan berpengaruh banyak padaku, Sasuke! Haha. Lagipula, ah! Hei, Kiba! Pergi sekarang?"

Dari koridor sebelah, seorang mahasiswa tingkat empat yang kutahu adalah sahabat karib Naruto di klub _kendo _menyapanya. Rupanya, benar Naruto tak 'kan pernah mendengarku. Sama sekali tak 'kan pernah.

Ia pergi dari kursi yang didudukinya selama beberapa menit. Ia datang kemudian pergi begitu saja. Seharusnya aku mengatakan sejak awal padanya akan hal-hal yang _hanya bisa _kulihat. Jauh sebelum ia menjadi Naruto yang sekarang kian berubah. Tiap manusia yang berubah adalah fase distorsi yang sangat disukai _mereka_. Terlebih pada hal-hal buruk yang tak menguntungkan manusia sama sekali.

"_Kau sudah kuperingatkan, Naruto. Kenapa kau bahkan tak mau mendengarku? Apa suaraku yang terdengar begitu jauh dari alam bawah sadarmu sendiri?"_

* * *

><p><em>Aku masih delapan tahun. Aku hidup bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakak lelakiku dalam rumah kecil itu. Kami baru saja pindah semenjak ayah dimutasikan dari pekerjaannya. Rumah ini adalah rumah yang sangat unik, kurasa. Tiap ruangan yang kutelusuri selalu saja ada hal-hal menarik yang kudapatkan. <em>

_Aku baru saja membereskan mainan-mainanku yang berantakan ke dalam kotak-kotak kardus di sudut dapur. Di sana, aku melihat ibu tengah berbicara dengan suara lantang dari balik telepon. Ayah tiba dari arah kamarnya—siap untuk pergi ke kantor firma hukum milik Sarutobi Asuma-jii-san dengan setelan terbaiknya. Aroma aftershave ayah meruak memberi efek aromaterapi pada hidungku yang beringus._

_Kakak lelakiku sedang menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Hari ini, kakak tidak pergi ke sekolah. Kata ibu, kondisi kakak semenjak sehari kepindahan kami menjadi drop. Wajah kakak memang sangat pucat. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk mangkok berisi bubur nasinya tanpa ada niat sama sekali untuk menghabiskannya. Saat kudekati kakak, ia hanya tersenyum lemah padaku. Kuberikan ia mainan terbaikku agar kakak cepat sembuh dan tersenyum riang kembali. Namun, ia menyuruhku untuk menjaga mainan itu baik-baik._

_Aku tahu kakak sedang tak baik. Ia sakit, tapi aku tak tahu ia sakit apa. Kutanya pada ibu, ibu menjawab 'hanya demam biasa'. Tapi... sehari setelah Itachi-nii terbaring koma, ada hal 'tak biasa' yang kualami._

_Kata ibu dan ayah, Itachi-nii sedang tidur lama. Istilahnya adalah koma. Sebagai anak kecil, aku tidak begitu paham. Akan tetapi... bukannya bila seseorang koma, mereka tidak bisa bangun, 'kan?_

_Lalu, kenapa aku kerap kali melihat Itachi-nii terbangun di tengah malam dan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamarku. Kebetulan kamarku dan kamar Itachi-nii memang berhadapan dan biasanya aku tidak akan menutup pintu kamarku. Kata ibu, kalau pintunya kututup dan jika terjadi sesuatu di kamarku, tak 'kan ada yang bisa menolongku._

_Hanya... tidakkah itu sangat ganjil? Setiap kali Itachi-nii berjalan di depan kamarku, setiap kali pula aku tidur dalam ketakutan._

_Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Itachi-nii?_

_Dan, apakah yang kulihat itu benar-benar Itachi-nii?_

_Aku takut._

_Aku takut._

_Tapi, aku tak pernah mengutarakan ketakutanku itu pada ibu hingga pada suatu hari aku melihat 'mereka' untuk yang pertama kalinya._

_Aku demam tinggi. Tak sembuh dengan pengobatan biasa. Saat itu, Itachi-nii belum jua sadar. Ibu dan ayah kebingungan. Aku tidak paham dengan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi pada diriku yang masih sangat cilik ini._

"_Kedua anakmu diberi berkah yang tak didapatkan manusia lain di luar sana. Ini adalah sebuah bakat yang baik bila kau mau melatihnya dengan baik pula, Mikoto-san."_

_Samar-samar, suara asing kudengar dari balik pintu kamarku. Kondisiku yang lemah tak mampu menangkap suara itu jauh lebih banyak. Maka, aku memilih tetap tertidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Meski, pada malam harinya, sosok mengerikan itu datang lagi mengunjungiku. _

_Aku tidak tahu itu apa. Tapi, wajahnya benar-benar mengerikan! Sangat mengerikan!_

_Aku tidak bisa berteriak. Suaraku sudah hilang. Dan, aku hanya bersembunyi dalam balik selimut._

_Namun, seseorang mendobrak pintu kamarku. Seorang nenek tua yang tak kutahu siapa dia. Nenek tua itu seakan mengucapkan mantra-mantra aneh atau kata-kata yang sulit kuterjemahkan dengan kesadaran yang kurang baik ini. Hanya saja... sosok mengerikan itu hilang._

_Dan, aku kembali sehat. Itachi-nii pun demikian._

_Aku tak perlu tahu bakat apa yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya, aku sudah tahu tanpa harus mempertanyakannya pada orang lain. Mungkin, terlihat mengerikan pada awalnya. Namun, aku tahu. Aku bisa menolong mereka yang sama sepertiku dahulu dengan hal-hal yang dilakukan nenek tua itu. _

_Hal yang kualami sama seperti hal yang Itachi-nii alami. Hanya, Itachi-nii jauh lebih 'berbakat' dariku. Ia adalah penjelajah astral—dimensi lain di mana ruh berputar mencari waktu tepat untuk kembali ke dunia nyata, mencari dan menakuti manusia hidup demi mendapatkan 'wadah' kembali. Saat itu, Itachi-nii tak dapat kembali ke tubuhnya. Ruhnya pergi terlalu jauh hingga tubuhnya hampir menjadi wadah baru bagi makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu._

_Aku tahu aku berbeda._

_Apa yang kulihat dan kudengar tak sama seperti yang mereka lihat dan dengar. _

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun dari mimpi itu lagi.<p>

Mimpi yang sama dan masih di atas ranjangku yang berdecit.

Menoleh ke samping, si bodoh Naruto itu belum kembali.

Perasaanku kian tak enak.

Makin buruk. Sama seperti saat pertama kali aku harus melihat _mereka_.

Keributan membuat gigiku begemeretuk. Nyeri di kepalaku kian bertambah seiring bunyi gedoran pintu yang tak sabaran. Aku berdiri dari ranjangku, merain knop pintu dan melihat siapa yang berani membuat keributan di koridor asrama selarut ini.

Aku melihat Naruto tak sadarkan diri. Aroma alkohol menguar dari bibirnya.

"Aah, Sasu—_hiccup. _Haha. A-_hiccup—_payang kau lakukan di ka—_hiccup—_mar itu terus, hahh? Ayolah... bersenang-senang—_hiccup—_sedikit!"

Aku benci tiap kali ia mengatakan hal-hal non-logis seperti itu. Kupapah tubuhnya dari Kiba yang masih sadar seribu persen. Kuusir pria Inuzuka itu dan segera kukunci pintu kamarku.

Aku tahu si bodoh ini akan memberiku masalah. Masalah yang selalu membuatku semakin pusing.

"_Yeaaahh... Aku mencintaimu, SASUKE! HAHAHA!"_

'_Dasar idiot pemabuk.'_

Kubaringkan ia di ranjangnya yang sangat berantakan. Aku mengambil ember kecil berisi air dingin dan juga handuk kompres. Kudiamkan ia terus berceloteh tentang hal-hal yang disesalinya.

"_Neeee Sasukee! Ternyata... _aku ini—_hiccup—_pria dengan _zero lucky in love ya? Haha."_

Cinta? Dia berbicara tentang cinta?

Cinta itu absurd. Keberuntungan dalam cinta adalah kepastian yang tiap makhluk miliki. Dia terlalu banyak memikirkan urusan cinta. Padahal, _cinta _itu bisa datang dari siapa saja. Bahkan, aku pernah mendengar seseorang berkata '_cintailah seseorang, bukan gender.'_

Tsk.

Saat kembali dari kamar kecil, kulihat ia sudah begitu tenang. Hanya, wajahnya menjadi begitu pucat pasi. Kuletakkan ember itu di samping tubuhnya dan menunduk menyingkap poni pirang yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Naruto?"

Ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu. Aku tahu.

...pucat layaknya mayat. Mati. Namun, berisi ruh yang melayang-layang tak tentu. Kemudian, tergantikan oleh jiwa yang lain.

Sama seperti Itachi-_nii. _Bedanya, Itachi-_nii _tak pernah sekalipun mencekik leherku.

Mata birunya berubah merah. Kubiarkan ia mencekik leherku karena aku tahu sekuat apapun mereka, tak ada yang lebih kuat dibanding kesadaran penuh seorang manusia. Kulawan setiap kemarahan yang membuncah di dalam jiwa _ruh _itu dalam diam. Ember berisi es membasahi kaki-kaki kami.

'_Kau keluar dari tubuh Naruto atau kau kuusir dari asrama ini. Rumahmu di sini, 'kan?' _tantangku.

Naruto menunjukkan seringainya. Matanya makin buas dan beringas. Sama seperti makhluk nocturnal dalam dongeng fantasi. Namun, apa yang kini merasuki Naruto bukan makhluk mitos itu melainkan _mereka_ yang selalu _menemani _kita setiap waktu. Menemani meski kita sendiri sekalipun.

"DIAM! DIAM, DASAR MANUSIA!" pekiknya. Aku benci bila ada yang menggunakan suara Naruto saat mengucapkan hal-hal buruk seperti itu. "MANUSIA INI LEMAH, KAU TAHU! DIA BAHKAN BERKATA SUDAH INGIN MATI! HAHA!"

'_Begitu kah?'_

Uzumaki Naruto. Itu nama lengkapnya. Aku tak mengenalnya dan tak ingin mengenalnya. Saat pertama melihat wajahnya, satu hal yang kutahu ialah ia anak ribut. Tampangnya tak cukup meyakinkan. Hanya masalah waktu yang kemudian membuatku harus terjebak dalam satu kamar bersamanya. Ia adalah anak tak beribu. Kurang kasih sayang sejak ia masih duduk di kelas satu di bangku sekolah dasar. Berbeda denganku yang kehilangan ibu dan ayah sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Ia ceria, itu yang sempat kupikirkan.

Ia selalu mengutarakan hal dalam benaknya tanpa banyak berpikir dahulu.

Ia anak yang unik.

Ia spesial.

Tapi, tidak sespesial diriku. _Tentu._

Aku tahu ia sering menuliskan masa lalunya yang kelam dalam tulisan. Aku tak ingin membacanya karena ia bahkan tak mengizinkan siapapun untuk menyentuh buku diarinya. Entah itu benar-benar buku diari atau tidak, tetapi ia adalah seorang penulis hebat.

Ia pun kian berubah hingga saat ini.

Leherku hampir putus. Kalau aku mati, mungkin aku berani berkata bila urusanku telah selesai sempurna. Hanya terganjal oleh satu hal—

—Naruto, ia lah urusan yang harus kuselesaikan.

'_Dengarkan suaraku, Naruto. Aku tahu kau ada di sana. Kau bisa mendengarku jika kau benar-benar sadar—'_

"DASAR BERISIK!"

Makhluk itu akan memutus leherku. Tetapi, aku diam.

'_DENGARKAN SUARAKU, USURATONKACHI! HANYA DENGAN MENDENGAR SUARAKU, KAU AKAN KEMBALI!'_

Senyum itu bukan senyum milik Naruto. Aku tidak harus berakhir di sini. Tak harus ada yang mati di antara dua pilihan akan hidup. Salah satunya hanya harus mengalah, maka keduanya akan hidup. Bagiku, jika yang mati masih ingin hidup, maka Tuhan tidak akan menciptakan manusia lagi.

'_Naruto, kau hanya terjebak terlalu jauh di dalam sana. Di sana itu—hitam, 'kan? Kau tidak suka gelap, ya aku tahu itu. Tapi, kalau kau terus di sana dan tak kembali pada kenyataan, kau mungkin tak ada beda dengan apa yang kini merasuki dirimu. Aku bisa membantumu keluar dari sana. Kumohon, kembalilah.'_

Aku benci mengakuinya. Pada dasarnya, itulah yang harus kulakukan. Suara yang masih hidup adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu terdengar oleh jiwa yang tersembunyi jauh di kegelapan sana. Jika aku gagal, mungkin—

—aku juga akan sama seperti _mereka._

"_Sasuke, di sini gelap sekali. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun—"_

'—_tetap dengarkan suaraku dan mulailah berjalan.'_

"_Tapi..."_

'_Ya. Aku akan ikut bersamamu dalam kencan buta yang selalu kau sebut-sebutkan itu jika kau mau melangkah.'_

"_Benarkah?"_

'—_aku tidak pernah bohong.'_

Tidak untukmu—Naruto.

'_Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mendengar suaraku.'_

"BERISIIIIK!"

* * *

><p>Kedua telapak tanganku kini melekat kuat pada sisi lateral kepala miliknya. Mataku berakomodasi penuh. Kuingin ia benar-benar melihat dan mendengarku. Batu rubi penuh dengki dan amarah itu berputar laksana pusaran air lautan, menjadi biru cerah. Perlahan-lahan, cekikan itu melemah. Dan, melemah. Hingga—<p>

**BRUK!**

Si bodoh itu terjatuh dan meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Terlelap dan tertidur. Membawa memori itu menjadi bunga tidur yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

'_Jangan pernah kembali lagi ke tubuh manusia ini.'_

Aku tahu, _ia _menghilang.

Aku lelah. Mengembalikan kesadaran seseorang yang baru saja mengalami fase transisi jiwa seperti itu rupa-rupanya menghabiskan banyak energi. Terpaksa, aku juga meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang masih menyimpan bau alkohol. Kusadari, aku semestinya kembali mengompres kepalanya agar dingin kembali.

Sangat sulit baginya tuk bisa menemukan jasmaninya yang terabaikan jauh dari kegelapan.

"_Arigatō,_ Sasuke."

Ia berbisik. Ia mengigau.

Namun, ia menahan tanganku.

Aku tersenyum. Sama halnya yang kulakukan ketika gadis berambut merah cerah itu tersenyum padaku.

Sebaiknya, aku tetap di sampingnya hingga fajar menyingsing.

* * *

><p>—<em>listen to my voice, then you will understand. How much I need you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>終り<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Terlalu garing kah? Kesan horror-nya gak kerasa? _Well, _bukan itu yang ingin saya gambarkan. Pada dasarnya, saya mengakui mereka dengan bakat seperti ini ada di sekitar kita. Mereka mungkin melihat tapi tak ingin memberitahu kita. Karena, kita pasti akan takut. Tapi, kita percaya _mereka _itu ada. Plus, yang udah pernah nonton **Insidious**, pasti tau apa itu Penjelajah Astral. Semacam kemampuan spiritual di mana seseorang bisa mengeluarkan jiwanya selagi mereka sedang tidur.

Tak banyak hal yang ingin saya jelaskan di sini. Saya kembalikan pada readers semua. =)

Thanks for reading, ceruleanday.

Mind to review?


End file.
